Temporada de cabras
by EtaAquarida
Summary: Milo es un adolescente con un padre cascarrabias y muy anticuado que está empeñado en llevarlo de cacería para "hacerlo más hombre". Con motivo de que es temporada de cabras Milo es obligado a ir de caza a la montaña, pero no irá únicamente con su padre, sino que también irá Shura, un atractivo montañés con cara de cabra y malas intenciones.


¡Mala suerte para mí! Era comienzos de septiembre y mi padre ya empezaba a mostrar su entusiasmo por salir de cacería. No es que a mí no me gustara cazar o estuviera en contra de ello como tal, pero el proceso de esperar a un animal en silencio, camuflando mi olor corporal, atento a cualquier ruido, seguir rastros y vivir a la intemperie por unos días me fastidiaba bastante pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las comodidades de la vida de ciudad.

Yo sabía, sin embargo, que no tenía escapatoria. Mi padre me llevaría con él a quien sabía donde, rifle en mano, y no podría protestar. Mi padre era un obstinado que tenía muy metida en su cabeza la ideas de que hay ciertas cosas de hombres y ciertas cosas de mujeres. Por ese motivo me llevaba a cazar, pues estaba seguro que eso me haría "más hombre". Mi madre y yo no creíamos lo mismo, pero ella nunca se atrevía a importunar a papá o a hacer conjeturas sobre el tema y, como veía que tampoco me causaba trauma o malestar alguno la idea de matar un animal una o dos veces al año, pasaba del asunto.

—Hijo, ¿puedo pasar? —oí decir a mi padre al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

Vas a entrar de todas formas... pensé. Mi padre nunca había tocado la puerta de mi cuarto hasta hacía un par de meses atrás. Luego de mucho insistir de mi madre había comenzado a hacerlo a regañadientes, ya que alegaba que en su propia casa tenía el derecho de entrar en cualquier lado sin pedir permiso. No le contesté y, como sabía, entró sin permiso.

—Mañana nos vamos, hijo. Prepara tu bolso de viaje, ya sabes que llevar —me dijo.

Se marchó enseguida luego de darme las buenas noches. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, pero con la costumbre de mi padre de partir a primera hora era mejor darme prisa para poder acostarme cuanto antes. Así que, luego de abrir las cortinas, comencé a hacer los preparativos: ropa, repelente de insectos, gafas, elementos de primeros auxilios, calzado de montaña y el resto de las cosas que necesitaba. Al acabar dejé el bolso sobre el armario y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté de madrugada con el ajetreo que se oía en la planta baja y rápidamente me levanté. Todavía no había amanecido y mi padre ya se estaba despidiendo de mi madre y del perro. Pronto subió a buscarme, también me despedí y ambos nos marchamos en la camioneta, emprendiendo el viaje a la montaña.

La carretera hacia la cordillera parecía inacabable. Curva tras curva de angostas rutas asfaltadas años atrás donde el pavimento se veía realmente mal en varias partes. Yo ni siquiera miraba por la ventana pues a mi izquierda tenía la ladera de una enorme sierra de basalto y a mí derecha un abrupto despeñadero lleno de arbustos que sólo me producía vértigo.

Las enormes montaña donde nos dirigíamos veíanse aún muy lejos y estimaba la llegada dentro de por lo menos otra hora. Nunca había estado de cacería en ninguna montaña y era mi primera vez. Según mi padre era una buena temporada para cazar cabras salvajes ya que la población de depredadores había mermado un poco y, aprovechando que era época de parir, muchas hembras estarían desprotegidas. Aunque lo que mi padre buscaba, sin duda, sería un macho de grandes cuernos, los cuales pondría de adorno en la sala; las hembras sólo nos servirían para comer y su piel para alguna alfombra, quizá para algo de ropa, e iba justamente pensando en las pieles y las alfombras cuando mi padre frenó la camioneta.

—¿Qué haces? —le dije extrañado—. No puedes frenar en medio de la carretera.

—Por aquí no anda nadie. Es sólo un momento —me contestó arisco y se bajó alejándose un poco.

Al principio creí que había bajado a orinar, pero pronto lo vi alejarse bastante, más de unos cien metros, sin duda, y que se detenía a hablar con alguien. A los pocos minutos mi padre volvió y una persona le seguía, sin embargo, como mi vista de lejos era bastante mala no distinguía mucho de aquella figura. Pude notar sus rasgos cuando estuvo casi contra la camioneta: era un hombre joven de contextura espigada, delgado, de cabello puntiagudo de aspecto rebelde y penetrantes ojos verdes. Subió a la caja de la camioneta y mi padre, que parecía molesto, me mandó con él luego de que insistiera en saber quien era ese hombre. Le dije que hacía frío, pero como prácticamente me sacó de la camioneta no tuve alternativa y tuve que ir a la caja.

El tipo era realmente alto. Estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas, las cuales llegaban casi hasta la otra punta de la caja, y como además llevaba equipaje, no había mucho espacio para ponerme cómodo. Terminé sentado en un rincón, un poco acurrucado contra el equipaje, otro poco tratando de agacharme para sentirme protegido de una posible caída hacia el barranco que ahora se veía más profundo. Estaba incómodo y molesto con el idiota de mi padre, pensando en que podría hacer para vengarme una vez en el campamento, cuando el desconocido me habló.

—Hombre difícil tu padre, ¿no? —dijo sonriendo.

—No, sólo es tonto... —mascullé molesto.

El hombre se rió y me dijo que se llamaba Shura.

—Vaya nombre... —le respondí y él me devolvió una sonrisa abierta.

No volvimos a hablar durante el resto del viaje puesto mi padre nos ponía incómodos a los dos con su mirada a través del retrovisor, sin embargo, no pude dejar de mirar a mi compañero de viaje el resto del camino una vez que se quedó dormido.

Lo examiné profundamente con la mirada porque notaba en el algo anormal. Tenía dientes extraños. Los de abajo eran muy simétricos; cuadrados, juntos y pequeños, en unas encías sobresalientes. Los de arriba estaban más separados, eran anchos y también pequeños, pero menos que los de abajo y, a pesar de vérselos cuando bostezaba, no se le veían en ningún momento. De vez en cuando se mordía el labio superior y sacaba los dientes de abajo hacia adelante, haciendo una rara mueca animalesca. Su cara de por sí era también extraña. Tenía las mejillas un poco hundidas, los pómulos fuertes; pero no demasiado marcados, ojos saltones con ojeras suaves, labios muy finos, y en las orejas, que eran pequeñas, colgaban aretes de argolla. También su cuello era especialmente fino y largo. Sus rasgos recordaban a los de una cabra, o mejor dicho, a los de un cabrito, y a mi parecer resultaba extrañamente atractivo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin nada que resaltar. Llegamos a la base de la montaña donde estaba el puesto del guardabosques, mi padre y Shura mostraron sus licencias de caza y llenaron algunos formularios, dejamos la camioneta aparcada adelante y, luego de que descargáramos el equipaje más importante, nos fuimos los tres a preparar el campamento.

Tuvimos que subir una cuesta poco empinada de más o menos un kilómetro a través del bosque de pinos, los cuales dificultaban la caminata con sus raíces sobresalientes. Yo estaba totalmente perdido, pero Shura decía conocer el lugar y mi padre le hacía caso. Según Shura, él era un montañés "de pura cepa" y había vivido en aquellas montañas toda la vida hasta que lo echó el servicio foresta, así que conocía la zona como si fuera la palma de su mano. No sabía si creerle, pero de todas maneras no me importaba demasiado, estaba bastante distraído.

De pronto oímos un ruido sordo y detuvimos la caminata. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que volvimos a escuchar: era un choque. Otra vez oímos el ruido y mi padre me miró sonriendo.

—¿Escuchaste eso, hijo? Son cabras de montaña dándose topetazos —me dijo revolviéndome el cabello con alegría—. Pásame la munición, vamos.

Le di la caja de balas que llevaba bajo el brazo y él se adelantó entre los árboles cargando la escopeta, intentando encontrar a los animales. Shura y yo nos quedamos esperando en donde estábamos esperando a que mi padre nos llamara; él odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba cazando.

—¿Irá a regresar pronto? —preguntó Shura.

—¡Quién sabe! Le gusta tomarse su tiempo —respondí sentándome en un tronco.

Shura asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo mismo que yo, pero apenas se apoyó en el el tronco cuando ambos nos levantamos de un salto al oír a mi padre gritar. Rápidamente fuimos en su dirección y lo encontramos viniendo hacia nosotros cojeando y quejándose.

—¡Ese estúpido animal! ¡Me embistió! ¡Me golpeó de lleno en el muslo! ¡Mierda! ¡Tú, imbécil, ayúdame! ¡¿Qué mierda estás mirando?! —me gritó mi padre enfurecido.

Yo tardé en reaccionar, pero lo ayudé a sostenerse y luego lo senté sobre una piedra. Mi padre no dejaba de insultarme y yo me sentía avergonzado por la situación, Shura nos miraba con una expresión de total incomodidad. Mi padre siempre acababa por comportarse como una bestia sin importarle quien estuviera en frente.

—Eso no se ve bien —dijo Shura que miraba desde unos metros.

—¡Ya sé! —vociferó mi padre.

—Tienes que ir con un médico —agregó Shura.

—¡Pff! ¡¿Y todo lo que preparé para este viaje?! ¡No, yo no voy a ningún lado! ¡Ustedes traigan un médico aquí!

Yo estaba fastidiándome y justo cuando iba a contestarle de la peor manera Shura le dijo a mi padre que iría a por un doctor.

—Vamos, Milo. Tu papá está molesto. Déjalo tranquilo un rato —me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—¡Sí, piérdanse por ahí los dos! ¡No me molesten! —gruñó mi padre.

Iba a quejarme, pero discutir con mi padre era como discutir con una pared, así que di la vuelta y comencé a caminar por donde habíamos venido. Shura venía tras de mí, tramaba algo y yo me daba cuenta. Tenía la sensación que si me daba vuelta de imprevisto y lo miraba encontraría en su cara una sonrisa ladina. Esperaba que su plan no fuera intentar matarme o algo parecido, pero algo me decía que no era esa clase de loco y que podía estar seguro. No me habló en todo el camino, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, siempre detrás, a pesar de que yo caminaba lento para tardar el máximo tiempo posible. Bajamos la cuesta y, ya cuando divisamos a lo lejos el puesto del guardabosques, Shura se puso a mi lado y me miró buscando llamar mi atención.

—Tu papá te tiene cansado, ¿verdad? —preguntó muy serio.

—Más que cansado —respondí suspirando—, pero puedo soportarlo casi sin problemas. El próximo año entro al ejército, ya no lo volveré a ver.

—Para eso falta mucho tiempo... —dijo por lo bajo—. Y tu padre te tratará mal durante un año más.

—¿Y?

—Y que te ves bastante amargado. Quizá hasta que puedas alejarlo de ti te joderá mucho más.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —pregunté molesto frenando en seco.

—¿Por qué no te vengas de él? —dijo bajando las cejas, formándose en su cara una expresión intensa.

—¿Cómo? No le importa ni le interesa nada. No hay nada con lo que me pueda vengar.

—Bueno, a él le interesa que tú seas bien hombre, por eso te lleva a cazar, ¿no? —razonó poniéndome una mano en la mejilla—. Podrías fallarle en ese aspecto.

No estaba seguro de entender bien la situación. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? No me imaginaba a un hombre como él haciendo algo así. Bajé la vista hasta el suelo y me reí. No quería mirarlo a la cara. Shura tenía una expresión tan fuerte y seria, mientras que yo me estaba divirtiendo y lo tomaba como un chiste.

—¿Qué dices? —murmuró esta vez acercándose más, bajando hasta mi cuello la mano que sostenía en mi mejilla.

—¿Va en serio? —cuestioné riendo a lo que él sonrió malicioso y retorció el cuello de mi camisa—. Vale, lo que quieras, pero estamos a la intemperie.

—Tengo las llaves de la camioneta —susurró, seguido de su ya típica sonrisa con los dientes inferiores.

Yo acepté sin saber bien qué íbamos a hacer y lo seguí entre los árboles hasta donde estaba la camioneta, estacionada a la sombra de los pinos. Él abrió la puerta y nos subimos, luego cerramos con llave y tapamos el parabrisas con el equipaje que había quedado ahí. Estábamos muy apretados y yo estaba inquieto, pero él se mostraba confiado y me miraba con expresión depredadora.

—Acércate —me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi rodilla.

Me acerqué a él y al instante movió su mano hasta casi tocar mi entrepierna. Sonreí y comencé a desabrocharme la camisa mientras él mordía sus labios mirándome sin pestañear. Cuando acabé se abalanzó sobre mí y acarició mi pecho y mi vientre con sus manos duras.

—Quítate la ropa —me dijo al oído, y me apretó contra el asiento comenzando a desabrochar mi cinturón.

Asentí y empecé a desabotonarme el pantalón, pero él se echó sobre mí lamiendo y succionando mi cuello haciéndome gemir. Metí mis manos por debajo de su ropa y las llevé hasta su espalda. Su piel estaba caliente y sudada y yo cada vez más excitado. Lo rodeé por la cadera con mis piernas y comencé a frotarme contra él, sintiendo su erección contra la mía por encima de la ropa. Sus labios seguían en mi cuello, lamiendo a lo largo una y otra vez, mientras sus manos, que tiraban posesivamente de mi cabello, ahora descendían hacia mis piernas. Primero buscó mi boca con sus labios y al encontrarla también sus manos se metieron tras mi ropa interior y tomaron mi miembro.

—Siéntate mejor —me dijo contra mi boca y volvió a besarme.

Me acomodé erguido en el asiento y él me separó las piernas. Yo cerré los ojos y aferré mis manos a su cabello al sentir sus labios en la punta de mi miembro. Rápidamente sentí su lengua bajando hasta la base y luego el calor del interior de su boca al tragar mi pene hasta el fondo de su garganta. Comenzó a succionarlo a la vez que movía su lengua por todos lados. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo y yo me retorcía en el asiento, apretando su cabeza con mis piernas. Estaba gozando como nunca y no pude evitar venirme poco minutos después. Intenté quitar a Shura para no terminar en su boca, pero él se aferró a mí y me vacié deliciosamente sobre su lengua.

Cuando sacó mi pene de su boca me quedé quieto mirando al techo con la mente en blanco. Me temblaban las piernas y tenía todo el cuerpo anestesiado.

—¿Cuál es el favorito de tu padre? —preguntó Shura señalándome los muñecos sobre la guantera.

—El mono —le contesté—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque espero que disfrute esto —dijo en tono siniestro, y seguido escupió en su mano mi semen el cual aún tenía en la boca y luego lo untó por todo el muñeco.

—Me va a matar por esto... —murmuré mirando la figurilla del mono—. ¡Pero cómo disfrutaré mientras tanto!

Los dos estallamos en risas y nos acomodamos la ropa. Volvimos a dejar el equipaje en su lugar y salimos a tomar un poco de aire. Nos sentamos en el suelo y hablamos un poco sobre las cabras salvajes y Shura me contó de cuando vivía en aquella montaña, yo no pude evitar comentarle que él tenía cara de cabrito, pero sólo me respondió con una mirada arrogante.

—Mira eso —susurró Shura un rato después.

Me volteé a ver detrás de mí y vi a mi padre muy cabreado caminando hacia nosotros. Iba cojeando y con cara de rabia y de vez en cuando se tropezaba con las raíces del suelo y lanzaba un insulto al aire.

—Pobre viejo... hasta me dieron ganas de ser un buen hijo —respondí entre risas.

Shura rió secamente y mi padre, rabioso de oírnos bromear, aceleró el paso para alcanzarnos más rápido, pero se cayó y comenzó a llamarnos a los gritos. Yo acudí enseguida y Shura fue a buscar al guardabosques para solicitar un médico.

—¡Si es por ti me habría muerto y ni te hubieras dado cuenta! —me gritó mi padre cuando llegué a su lado—. ¡Bien se se dice que a si crías cuervos te sacarán los ojos!

Estaba tan contento y satisfecho que lo que dijera me entraba por un oído y me salía por el otro, así que solamente lo levanté en silencio y lo llevé a la camioneta. Shura llegó seguido de nosotros y le dijo a mi padre que ya había llamado a un doctor de la ciudad y que debía quedarse tranquilo porque si podía caminar no debía ser una lesión grave. Mi padre se mostró aliviado al oír aquello y nos echó otra vez, diciéndonos que como no nos importaba su situación mejor lo dejáramos solo. Nos echó, mandándonos "a dar vueltas por ahí". Nosotros le obedecimos al pie de la letra y lo dejamos a solas en la camioneta, esperando que disfrutara del regalo que le habíamos dejado dentro.


End file.
